Watashi no tame ni matte, watashi ga suru koto ga dekimasu
by Alexa JD
Summary: Des rires...des bruits de freinages...une percussion...du sang...des sirènes au loin...un sourire...une séparation...la mort. Naruto et Kiba me sorte de la voiture. Je me débat, je ne veux pas te quitter, mais ils me disent que c'est trop tard, je sombre dans l'inconscience. One Shoot - SasuSaku - Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto


**Attends moi, j'arrive...**

_Je me réveillai. Encore ce cauchemar. Je portais ma main à mon front brûlant. Toujours 40 de fièvre. Des sueurs dégoulinent de mon visage. Mon teint est blanc, presque transparent. Mes yeux, habituellement vert émeraude étaient injectés de sang. Mes cheveux gras rose pâle que j'avais négligés, étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse, pratiquement défaite. Je regardai ma chemise de nuit, elle aussi rose pâle mais avec un ours, trempée par la sueur. Mon regard se posa sur la pièce. C'était une chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi étais-je hospitalisée ? Je ne le savais plus. La pièce était vide. Je suis au rez-de-chaussé, se sera facile de partir. Je regardai mon réveil matin rouge, posé sur ma table de nuit : 01:15. Je retirais ma perfusion, et avançais avec difficulté vers l'armoire dont la porte était coulissante et où était rangés mais affaires. j'enlevais ma chemise de nuit et la plia pour la rangée dans mon sac. Je pris des sous-vêtements, des serviettes et des vêtements propres et partie dans la salle de bain. Je posai le tout dans un coin, pris les serviettes et les jetaient par dessus la porte de la douche de façon à les attrapées facilement quand j'aurais finie. J'entrai, nue dans la douche et je tournai le robinet pour faire couler l'eau. Elle était bonne, elle était tiède, je pourrais rester des heures comme ça, mais il faut que je me dépêche ! Je lavai mes cheveux, devenus lourds à cause de l'eau. Quand je fus enfin propre, je sortie de la douche, vêtue de mes serviettes. Je vérifiais que mes mains étaient sèches, puis je branchais le sèche-cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'éteignit, mes cheveux, avaient retrouvés leurs éclats, et étaient redevenus souples. Je regardai les vêtements que j'avais pris. Un sous-pull, une ceinture et un leggins noirs, une tunique et des ballerines rouges ainsi qu'une casquette noire et un foulard rouge. Une fois habillée, je pris une des deux lanières de mon sac et l'apporta à mon épaule. Je fis mon lit, vérifia une dernière fois ma chambre, et parti discrètement part la fenêtre._

_C'était la pleine lune, j'avais réussie à sortir de cette "prison". Je marchais maintenant, le regards vide. J'arrivais enfin à l'endroit où je voulais allez. Un arbre défoncé, des marquages et des traces de pneus. Tout à coups, ma mémoire revint. Je m'accroupie, apportais mes mains à mon visage. De mes yeux commençait à couler des larmes. Je tremblais, j'avais peur. Une horrible douleurs me prit la tête, c'était bel et bien ma mémoire qui revenait._  
_Je me souvint alors, de ce jour. C'était il y a deux semaines. Tu m'avais emmenée faire une ballade en voiture. Au moment ou tu voulais freiner, tu t'es rendus compte que tu n'avais plus de freins. Quelqu'un voulait ta mort. Tu m'as regardé d'un air inquiet, je t'ai alors sourie. Tu ne pouvais pas acceptée que nous allions mourir tout les deux alors tu as tournais au dernier moment et la voiture à foncé dans l'arbre. J'avais mal, mais j'étais en vie. J'avais portais ma main à ma tête, puis devant mes yeux pour la voire, elle était pleine de sang. Puis mon regard revint vers toi, pensant que toi aussi tu étais encore en vie je rigolais. Mais quand je vis que toi tu étais mort, mon expression avait changer. Tout simplement car je ne pouvais pas supportais le fait que tu partes, en m'abandonnant. Car oui, Sasuke Uchiwa, tu as sacrifier ta vie pour la personne que tu aimais le plus, et cette personne souffre d'êtres séparée de toi à jamais._  
_Je me relevai, et courus. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de cela ! J'arrivais à un passage pour piéton. Je ne regardai pas et je passai au feu rouge. Une voiture me percuta. Je sens la vie me quittée. Je ne souffre pas, je ne pleure pas. Je sourie. Le conducteur s'affole et appelle les secours mais c'est trop tard. La mort m'emporte._

**"Sasuke, attends moi, j'arrive !..."**


End file.
